


Kisses in Swimming Pools

by Peter164



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drag Queens, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Makeover, Post-Deathly Hallows AU, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter164/pseuds/Peter164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is at his party for defeating Voldemort when a pretty little blonde thing outside catches his eye. Surprising, considering he was gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses in Swimming Pools

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a few different Fanfics. I can't remember what they were sadly because they were awesome. Also based on my headcanon that Draco likes "playing dress up."

Harry was so tired of all the people. He desperately wanted to leave, but he couldn't. He needed to stay, everyone needed this. He searched the crowd for Draco, they'd become pretty good friends since the war and it was his house. Not the best of friends, but still. He had come out of the closet earlier in the evening and got more support than he could dream of. That made it a lot easier to accept his crush on Malfoy. 

He glanced out of the huge windows out to the pool. He'd love to just fall backwards and land in the water, not caring. As he was daydreaming, he noticed the prettiest blonde girl wondering around nearby. She was thin and a bit pointy. Her eyes were a striking silver. Her pink satin dress was skin tight until the hips, where it puffed out in layers of fabric to the middle of her thighs. Her legs seemed to go on for miles, even when she had sheer black tights on. Her shoes were easily 6 inches tall and the same shade of pink as her dress, covered in glitter. 

Harry excused himself and went to talk to whoever this gorgeous girl was. She was leaning over the stone railing fiddling with a wand. Up close, she looked familiar, but he didn't know why. 

"Hi." She looked at him and smiled, putting her wand away. 

"Hey." He went to stand next to her, "What're you doing outside?"

"It got too crowded." She said, "I decided to come out here and enjoy the cold air. What about you?" 

"Same." Harry nodded and sat on the railing, "Might I ask your name."

"Oh you know me." She smirked, like she was issuing a game. 

"Do I?" He laughed. 

"Yeah. But until you figure it out, you're welcome to call me Darcy." She bit her lip. Everything about her was somehow familiar and totally foreign. 

"Okay Darcy. Will you help me guess?" Harry didn't know why he felt so attracted to this girl. He was gay goddammit. 

"If you do it in 20 questions or less." She looked so perfect. 

"Alright. Sounds fair. When did we meet?" He started off. That was a simple question that could go a long way. 

"When we were 11." She answered, "On the first day of school."

"Gee that narrows it down," Harry said, "Did we meet on good terms?" 

"No. Not in the slightest." She laughed, "Next question."

"Do you like boys or girls?" Maybe that'll help. 

"Boys. Always have. I really liked you actually. I still do." Darcy looked over. 

"I have no idea. The only girl I met then was Hermione I'm pretty sure." Harry struggled to think. 

"Who said I was a girl when we met?" She smirked. 

"Draco?" It hit him all at once. 

"Technically I'm Darcy Malfoy at the moment." Draco laughed, "That was hilarious by the way." He pulled his wand back out. 

"Since when were you a drag queen?" Harry asked. He really wanted to touch and poke at the tiny, curvy waist. 

"Since I was 15." He bit his lip, "Feel free to examine with your hands. You wouldn't be the first to want to." He took him up on his offer and ran his hands over his torso. The fabric of his dress was smooth and soft, underneath that was hard and structured. He could feel Draco breathing. 

"That's incredible." He grinned and kept feeling his stomach. 

"Thanks. It takes a lot of pushing around and stuffing foam in places foam should never go." Draco leaned back on the railing, "Like, I literally have a foam arse right now."

"Earlier, was that you or Darcy talking?" Harry asked, curious to know if he really had liked him during school. 

"We're the same person, she's just a girl. And she likes wearing dresses." He smiled and looked at the hand caressing his flat tummy. 

"So you're really gay? And you really had a crush on me?" He needed an explanation. 

"I still do." He nodded, "Is that okay?" He inched forward a little bit. 

"Yeah." Harry ran his hands down, along his sides, feeling the curves of his body. 

"Awesome." The corners of his lips turned up, "When everyone leaves, I can change and we can sit out here. It's my house, I can do that."

"Like a date?" 

"If you want it to be." Draco said, "I have a bag of Every Flavour Beans we can split. It's not the most romantic, but it's something."

"I'll meet you here." 

"I'll come get you when I'm getting out of these damn shoes." He smiled. 

~*~

Harry felt another tap on his shoulder. Most everyone had filed out. He turned around and there was Darcy. She took his hand and pulled him up the stairs. They wandered through a maze of hallways before they went into a very large room. Dark wooden walls and green carpet. The open closet showed shirts and pants, along with wigs of varying colors and styles. No doubt the chests were full of skirts, dresses, and shoes. A big bed sat against one wall. 

The first thing she did was pull off her heels. Then came off her wig. Draco shook his hair out, running his fingers through it, trying to get it back to normal. He motioned for Harry to sit on the bed. 

"You can stay the night if you want." He pulled out his silver earrings, "You can borrow some sweat pants or something."

"Alright. That sounds good." The green-eyed boy nodded. His stomach was full of butterflies. It was a bit awkward, but overall pleasant and happy. 

"If you aren't comfortable sharing a bed, we have dozens of extra rooms." He pulled out clothes to change into and went into the bathroom. 

"I don't mind if you don't." He couldn't really pinpoint when he started liking Draco, but he did now and that was really all that mattered. He walked out of the bathroom, blushing slightly. His tights were gone to reveal his smooth, milky legs. 

"Uhm, the zipper on my dress is stuck. Think you can-"

"Yeah." Harry nodded and reached for his back. He wiggled the zip around until it glided smoothly down his back. He could see black fabric with a ribbon lacing it up. The blonde boy left again and walked back out with sweatpants on, and a corset. That's what was underneath. 

"I'm sorry, I keep needing your help taking off my clothes." He closed his eyes when he heard what he said, "That sounds inappropriate. I just need up to loosen the ribbon. I can get it from there." The golden boy chuckled to himself. 

"Of course. Are you always this helpless?" He untied the bow that was between his shoulder blades. No wonder he couldn't get to it, it was in the exact place that no one could reach. 

"With the corset, yes. But with everything else, I can normally get it myself." He laughed and tried not to get too turned on by Harry's smooth fingers brushing his back. 

"Who puts it on?" He asked. 

"Mum helps most of the time." He bit his lip again, "She doesn't really care about my dressing up, at least not as much as Father." 

"He doesn't like it?" He titled his head and finished loosening the black ribbon. 

"That's putting it lightly." Draco pulled the body shape over his head and grabbed a plain t-shirt, "He hates me. Ever since I told him I liked boys, he says I'm not his son anymore."

"That's horrible."

"Well, it could always be worse. He could move past names and he could start hitting me." He started cleaning his face off. 

"I've suffered both, and names are worse." Harry shrugged. 

"You've what?" The taller of the two immediately went into mother hen mode. 

"When I lived with the Dursley's. They hated wizards with a burning passion. Aunt Petunia practically disowned my mum when she got her letter." He explained, "They knew I would end up at Hogwarts. Even before I knew about all, this, they called me names make me do any and all housework avaliable. If it wasn't done properly, I'd get hit. And they would always find something wrong. Even if I just cooked too much bacon."

"I'm sorry." Draco sat on the bed next to him. 

"It's over now. They don't even know I'm gay. Dudley does. Petunia and Vernon don't. I'm not sure if I'll ever tell them." He could feel a lump in his throat. 

"Did you tell him?"

"No. When he figured it out, I wasn't even fully aware of it myself." Harry shook his head, "I had a journal type thing. I would record what I did at Hogwarts. What I thought of students, which teachers I liked, what my friends were doing. Things like that. And in third year I may have had a slight crush on Oliver Wood, which was the year he graduated. Anyway, that summer Dudley managed to find the journal and he read it, the whole thing."

"Thats never a good thing." Draco looked worried. 

"Not ever. He tormented me until he was fifteen and we got attacked by dementors. Then he shaped up." He smiled a little. 

"Holy shit. That wasn't that long ago." He twisted to face the other and grabbed his hands. 

"After that, whenever we were in town together he would point out all the boys he deemed attractive." He couldn't help but grin at the memory. 

"Wow. That's hilarious." Draco stood up, "Let me show you something." He held out his hand and helped Harry up, after grabbing a small bag of candy. They ducked through the halls and hid whenever Lucius walked by. They walked through the ballroom and out a big set of French doors. Outside was a porch, covered in potted plants. He led him through to an archway, vines wove in and out of the metal. The pool was here. He pulled him underneath a huge willow tree. 

He grabbed the bottom branch and put his bare foot on the trunk to help boost him up. He sat on the branch and helped Harry up. They kept going until they were at the top of the tree. He was leaning up against the trunk. The other was struggling to stay upright, so Draco helped him sit. He told him to turn around and put his back to the trunk. He helped scoot back and then wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"There, now you aren't going anywhere." He whispered in his ear. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and lit up the tree, "This is where I go when I can't think straight. Mum calls me monkey."

"It's beautiful." Harry smiled and looked around. 

"It's prettier in the day time. The sun shines through the leaves and makes the loveliest shadows." He rested his chin on his shoulder. 

"So, you know my tragic back story, tell me about you." He leaned back into him and popped a bean in his mouth, Eclàire. 

"What about me?"

"How'd you get into drag?" He suggested. Draco picked one out and frowned, black pepper. 

"Okay. I came out when I was 14. I sent them a letter explaining everything. I got a Howler back. You were in the hospital wing, so you didn't hear it." His lip quivered, "It was my dad, just calling me all kinds of horrible things. He wouldn't have a filthy pillow-biter as a son, I should be ashamed to call myself a Malfoy, I should just go jump off a bridge to save the world from myself."

"Your dad said that when you were 14?" Harry was shocked. He would never tell his son to kill himself. 

"Yep. Along with fairy, poof, shirtlifter, pansy, fag pouncy. Hasn't stopped actually." He nuzzled his nose in his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry." He laced his fingers through Draco's. 

"I'm used to it at this point. Besides, you got hit. You had it much worse." He tried to shrug it off. 

"They never told me to jump off a bridge. Even if it seemed like a good idea at times." He was shocked he wasn't taking it more seriously. 

"I'm surprised at you Harry." He looked over at him and rubbed his stomach, "Did you ever try?" 

"No! Because I knew I couldn't. Not only did I have Voldemort, but my friends needed me." This was just depressing. 

"I did." He pulled him closer, needing to hold someone, "Not a bridge, but I tried. A few times actually." 

"Really?" His heart broke. Draco nodded, tears were starting to roll down his cheeks. 

"First time was actually in 6th year. I was in the bathroom, crying. You came in and we fought. You cast some kind of spell, I don't remember what, but I was so happy. I was dying, and then Snape saved me. I'd been trying to plan it all year." He buried his face in Harry's back. He flipped himself around carefully to face him, "Then multiple times that summer, I tried hanging myself, spells, potions, I even tried bleeding to death." He lifted his arms up to show long, jagged scars down both his wrists, right above his blueish viens. His skin was pale enough to see through just slightly, "I couldn't take any more. I'm still not okay. Better, but not okay."

"Hey," Harry grabbed his cheeks and pulled them up to look at him, "Draco, I don't know what kind of a father you have, but he's not a good one. You need to leave, if he's making you want to die, then that's a terrible thing. I have Grimauld Place, you can live there until you get your feet back on the ground."

"Thank you." He sobbed, "I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do." He held his face up, "You never answered my question by the way."

"How'd I get into drag?" He asked, more for reassurance. 

"Yeah. I still don't know." Harry smiled and tried to keep Draco's mind off of things. 

"Uhm, after I got my howler, mum sent me a package of candy I liked, extra money, and a letter saying she loved me. She's what a mum should be." He wiped his eyes with the hem of his shirt, "Anyway, the next year my friend's older brother came to visit during Christmas and I wasn't allowed home so I was at Hogwarts. He was a drag queen and brought a whole bunch of extra clothes and makeup and everything. He wanted to be a drag mum, so he rounded up the few out gay boys at Hogwarts and forced them into dresses. They all hated it, but I felt the best I had in a long time."

"It seems so uncomfortable. I can't even imagine." He scooted forward, terrified of falling. 

"It is, trust me." Draco laughed, their foreheads were pressed together, "But in my brain, I thought that if I looked like a girl, then I could feel less insecure about liking boys, because girls like boys. That's when I became Darcy."

"Is that why you were Darcy tonight. So you didn't have to feel closed in?" Harry asked, he could feel their mouths moving closer.

"Whenever I'm depressed, or anxious, or even just upset, I dig around for a dress and cover myself in makeup." He pulled them back to rest against the trunk, "Tonight I was feeling particularly down."

"Are you better now?" He asked, his hands were on either side of his head, he was straddling him now. 

"Much." He smiled. Their lips were centimeters apart, moving closer when a gust of wind came and knocked them off balance. The recovered quickly enough but decided they should climb down. Harry basically fell from branch to branch while Draco eased himself down gracefully. He hung upside down and placed a small kiss on the other's cheek. 

"It's almost Spiderman." He muttered, leaving the blonde very confused. They walked along the edge of the pool and played 20 questions. 

"Have you ever had a boyfriend." Harry asked.

"Yes. I dated Blaise Zabini for a while and may or may not of had a fling or two with Longbottom." He walked alongside Harry. 

"Neville? You-and-but-what? I've never been more confused in my life." He nearly stopped walking. 

"Honestly I have no idea what the fuck I was doing, but I didn't mind actually." He shrugged, "What about you?" 

"Never a boyfriend." He looked down and kept walking, "Other than a kiss in 3rd year and what we'll call a favour in 4th, nothing."

"You have to tell me who with. I told you." He smirked, eager to see who this pretty little thing was attracted to. 

"Okay fine. Wood kissed me when we won the Quiddich Cup-"

"He loved that thing. I think he slept with it a few times." Draco giggled at the thought of Oliver spooning the trophy, and then laughed when he imagined him as the little spoon. 

"I went to his dorm once or twice and I can assure you he at least snuggled with it." Harry nodded, "But then Cedric and I had a deal going on. We would share everything we knew with each other if we met up occasionally in selected broom cupboards and-" 

"You shagged Diggory." He gasped and grinned. 

"No, we didn't shag-"

"Then what we're you doing sneaking around in broom cupboards? Knitting sweaters and having tea parties?" He loved making fun of him, they both knew it was good natured.

"We snogged and I might've blown him a couple of times." He tried explaining, awkwardly. 

"Is this how Rita Skeeter feels?" Draco asked, he was ridiculously excited. 

"No, she'd ask if we were close, I'd say we were bros and then she going on the talk about how Harry Potter, a boy of 12, is in love with Cedric Diggory. Then she'd tell everyone about our love for each other and how often we shag in the bathroom instead of going to class." He laughed and kept walking along the side of the pool. 

"You were giving blow jobs when you were 14. I was barely comfortable saying I was gay, let alone suck someone off." He was getting way too much pleasure out of this. 

"I was receiving as much as giving." He tried defending himself, "This is the gayest conversation I've ever had in my life."

"I imagine if my father walked out right now." Draco smiled, "He'd see me and the chosen one walking hand in hand alongside our pool. Maybe with my arms around your waist and my lips just about to touch your's." He listen to his own prediction and held him close. Harry's hands curled in his t-shirt and he moved to take step back, to stay on balance. He'd forgotten how close he was and his foot fell halfway on the edge of the pool. He was falling before he knew what was going on. He yelled and pulled the blonde boy in with him. They were surrounded by water. 

They swam up to the surface of the water, panting and laughing. Draco swam over and placed Harry on the tiles. He pushed himself up and kissed him. He would have to change again inside, but somehow he didn't care. He rubbed his thighs and climbed out of the water, straddling his hips. He pushed him down and sucked his tongue into his mouth. Soon both of their shirts were gone.

"Fuck." Draco pulled Harry back in the water, "My dad's in the conservatory. I don't even want to think about what he'll do if he finds us." They each took a deep breath and dove under the water. 

He peaked over the edge, taking another breath, to see if Lucius had left. He hadn't, but he was starting to turn the other way. They each got out as fast as the could to the corner of the large building. The whole wall was smooth, it just changed from glass to wood halfway across. They hid in the corner where the ballroom juts out and the rest of the wall. This way he couldn't see them without walking out of the door. They snuck around to get into the ballroom and upstairs. Both were sopping wet. 

"Oh no." Harry whispered. They were almost to the door. 

"What?" Draco panicked. 

"My glasses. They must've fallen off in the water."

"Shit. Do we want to risk summoning them?" He had no idea what to do. 

"I can't see anything, so yeah it's probably a good idea." He had one hand around the taller one's arm, "If you can point my wand for me I can get them."

He held out his wand and held it out towards the willow tree. He took his hand and moved it to the left, until he was aiming at the pool. His hands shook, but he still managed to get his glasses back. 

"Awesome, now let's go." He laced their fingers together and pulled him along. They ran upstairs and collapsed on the bed, "Want to continue our game?" 

"I think we were at 12 questions." Harry looked over. 

"And it's your turn." Draco said, his hand still gripping tightly to the the other's. 

"Okay. I haven't asked you a lot about drag, and I must admit I'm curious, so I'll ask about makeup first of all." He crawled up on the bed and dragged the blonde up, with him.

"Just how I do it?" 

"Yeah. How you make it look so feminine and realistic." He snuggled into his stomach. He wasn't quite sure why he enjoyed being so close to him, and to be frank, he didn't reply care. 

"It's difficult to explain. But I can show you if you really want to know." He suggested. 

"You just took it all off, I don't want you to get all done up again." He protested, he really didn't. 

"What about on you? I could do your makeup and then you'd know." Draco smiled. Harry smiled a little. 

"I guess we could do something." 

"Great," He bit his lip, "Come on." He brought him into the bathroom and made him sit on the floor while he got out his makeup. "Can we play while I work?" 

"Sure. It's your turn." He sat patiently for the taller one to sit in front of him and get out a bunch of brushes. 

"When did it hit you that you might be gay?" He asked. He started with a liquid all over his face, followed by powder. 

"When Oliver kissed me. I'd liked him for a while, but I shrugged it off as admiration." Harry obeyed when Draco asked him to suck in his cheeks, "Then I realised that grinning like a maniac and sitting in your dorm for an hour without caring that you won might be a sign of liking someone a bit more than platonically. My question to you is, what's the worst part about doing drag?" 

"The corset, I hate it. It doesn't really hurt, but my god is it uncomfortable. It straightens your back up, so you can't bend at the waist and you have to take shallow breaths so you don't hurt yourself." He explained. He brushed more powder on the sides of his nose, "Have you ever thought about dating a Weasley?" 

"I crushed on the twins for a time. And Bill isn't that bad either. Charlie is fucking gorgeous. If you had Ron on your mind then no. He's a good friend, and he's a sweetheart, but no." He smiled as Draco moved to his eyes, "Do you have a fetish, if so what is it?" 

"Getting personal now are we?" He said sarcastically. Harry shrugged and smirked. He knew he would answer, "Maybe a little bit of BDSM. I like the feeling of being dominated, but it's no secret I like being in charge just as much, and rope can be really sexy. I'm proud to say that denied orgasms are the best orgasms."

"I honestly never would have guessed." He shook his head and blinked rapidly when he had mascara on, "Learn something new every day."

"I think I'll ask you the same question." He quickly finished up his makeup. 

"I think it's about the same answer. But I don't like being tied up. I do like humiliation though, to a degree at least." He picked up the mirror next to him and jumped when he saw his reflection. He looked so different, he had to touch his face to make sure it was still him. 

"That means I did good." He sat back on his hands. "It's your turn. 

"Have you ever thought about having kids?" 

"This certainly took a turn."

"I'm serious. Would you ever want to have a baby?" He asked. Again, he had no idea where that came from. 

"Actually, I have a condition, you could call it." This was awkward to explain. Though it might be considered a reason he ended up the way he did. 

"Are you sterile?"

"Basically the exact opposite. It's rare, but possible. I actually have both sets of organs." He tried to get the point across without going into too much detail, "So I could potentially conceive a child."

"That's not something you hear ever day." Harry chuckled a little, "Ever thought about it? Having a baby I mean."

"You've gone a few questions over the limit, but I'll let it slide. I get the last one." Draco pointed to himself, "Are you asking if I'll have a baby with you?" 

"I don't know. Maybe. It just kind of slipped and then I was interested." He tried making up an excuse, "Why, do you want to?" 

"Maybe just a little bit." He bit his lip again and held up two fingers to indicate a small amount. 

"Oh?" It was extremely arousing knowing he would like to, he scooted forward and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, "You wanna try? Tonight?" 

"Sex on the first date? That makes me seem trashy." He was, however, seriously considering it. 

"Not if you think about it like making up for lost time." Harry pecked his lips. 

"If I say yes, do I get tied up?" He pulled him on his lap. 

"If your a bad boy." He moved up on his knees and Draco was starting to get excited. 

"Then I'm a very bad boy." He grinned and titled his head back to see his soon to be lover better. 

"Then stop ripping those pretty little lips up and work your teeth on my neck." Harry was suddenly going from beautiful to ridiculously sexy. He happily obeyed, "I want to see a bruise when I look in the mirror." 

After a bit of suckling and rubbing through clothes, Harry sent Draco to the bed while he cleaned his face off. 

~*~

The next morning was probably the most awkward Harry had ever experienced. Despite being dom, and using babies as an initiator, he still bottomed, and it was the best thing he'd ever experienced. He woke up the next morning with a sore bottom and a few new bite marks on his torso. Draco was curled around him, with his arm around his stomach. He went to move and get dressed, but the arm around his waist tightened. 

"You can clean up later. I wanna snuggle." He pulled him back down and forced him to relax, which wasn't hard. He waited for the blonde to wake up fully to ask. 

"Do you want to move in with me at Grimauld Place?" He rubbed his knuckles. 

"Now?" 

"Yeah, I can expand a trunk or two, you can pack everything up and we'll be on our way." He really wanted to help him somehow, "You can leave here and learn what it really feels like to be loved."

"Without any warning? I'm just supposed to leave?" He asked. You could tell he wasn't sure. 

"If you want to." Harry smiled. He heard footsteps and Draco hurriedly pushed him under the covers. His mom walked in. 

"Draco darling I was wondering if-who's under the blankets?" Harry couldn't see her, but she sounded like she was very done. 

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked. 

"I'm your mother, I know when you're hiding something." She said, "Now give him up."

"Come on, she's not giving up." He pulled on Harry's arm. 

"Hi Mrs. Malfoy. You look nice this morning." He really wanted to glaze over the fact that he slept with her son. 

"He literally came out of the closet last night. And you've already taken him to bed." She scolded. 

"Excuse me, it was kind of my fault." He held a hand up, "I'd get out of bed, but I don't really have any pants at the moment. The is the most awkward thing I've ever done in my life."

"I've caught him in the act a few times. Nothing is more awkward Harry, I assure you." She nodded. Draco blushed, "Do you mind explaining?" 

"Well I went out and talked with him for a while and he asked me to stay afterwords. So that was our date, and then we fell in the pool and had to come inside. He did my makeup and we started talking and then this happened." He smiled forcefully. 

"You left out the part when we were talking about moving in together." Draco added in. 

"Yeah, and that happened about two seconds before you walked in." He nodded. 

"What did you say?" She crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. 

"I didn't. Not yet anyway. I'm not sure though." He shifted. 

"Do you want to?" She asked, he nodded, "Then what are you still doing here? Leave. I know how hard Lucius is on you." 

"You don't care?" 

"Does Harry make you happy?" She seemed pretty down with the idea. 

"Happier than I can ever remember being." He grabbed his hand discreetly. 

"Then I could care less." She shrugged, "Need help packing? Dresses can be such a pain."

"Oh, sure. Can you let us put clothes on?" He asked. She nodded and stepped out the door, "Well she's eager." They gathered up the clothes they had thrown on the floor during the night and sorted between each other. They called her back in and they packed up trunks full of his things. 

"I can send a house elf to help get everything there. I packed you some food." She handed him a bag and promised to visit.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short. I'm sorry.


End file.
